Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The True Story
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Everyone thinks they know what happened but they don't. No one has ever heard the true story to what happened in the years of the Three Kingdoms era. Well, not until now. I'm breaking the silence & now I share with you all...the truth.
1. The Crumbling Han Dynasty

**Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The True Story**

**Okay, now this story is going to be insanely long. I'm covering what I believe to be the whole Three Kingdoms Era in this story (183-280). Yes I'm taking OC's...if you want a warrior or political figure in this story, let me know by Chi Bi (believe me, that's plenty of time). I'm adding my own but you won't see him for a while. Here's how you do it:**

**1-Give me their name**

**2-What army they're in**

**3-Gender**

**4-When do you want them to pop up**

**5-Friends, enemies, romances & family**

**6-Personality, appearance, weapons, horse (if they have one), their date of birth/death & how they died (if they die)**

**Alright, let's get this soon to be lengthy novel started!**

**Chapter 1- The crumbling Han Dynasty**

Way back in 206 BC, China finally seen peace after years of wars. The Western Han established a long era of peace for China that wasn't seen for quite some time. Things were peaceful for a long time. Then, in came the Xin Dynasty around 9AD & thus they ended the long era of peace. The wars lasted from 9AD-23AD with the Han moving to the east parts of china & effectively, starting the Eastern Han Era. This era (starting in 25AD) also saw a long era of peace. But, as we all know, with great things come both great responsibilities & even bigger problems. Soon, everything began to fall apart. The empire became corrupt, people began rebelling & the once glorious Han Dynasty was beginning to lose the control it had over the land. Then, in 168, Emperor Ling came to power & the eunuchs had their partisan prohibitions renewed & expanded. Then, they began auctioning off top government offices. While the emperor spent his time roleplaying with concubines & participating in military parades, he entrusted most of the state affairs to the eunuchs, Zhao Zhong & Zhang Rang. The seeds of rebellion were being planted this entire time period & soon, the first main one was about to begin sooner than they would have hoped.

**Date: November 183**

**Location: Central Plains**

**Time: Noon**

Emperor Xing rose from his throne while putting his robe back on.

"Ladies that was fun. I look forward to doing this again soon," he said to the two concubines that were getting dressed as well.

One of the girls was wiping her face while the other one was fixing her bra strap. He just enjoyed an excellent role play session with these two women & now, he was off to meet in the council hall with some of his appointed officials. He picked up his crown off the arm of the chair & began walking out of the imperial throne room. He finally fixed the straps on his robe, covering his fully nude body. The two generals standing by the doors opened it for him when he got near it & soon, he was out in the sunlight. He walked down the stairs in front of the doors & now his naked feet began walking through the dirt & grass. A smile was on his face but he didn't really know why. He was just smiling. Then one of his appointed officials, Zhao Zhong, met him halfway to the council.

"Ah, it's a good afternoon today, no?" he said after bowing in respect.

"Yes, it is a great day, especially if you consider the period of the year we're in, the weather is nice."

"So, you were at again my lord?"

"I couldn't help it. The young ladies brought me a wonderful self-portrait & we had to have a little fun."

"Zhang Rang & I took out a few spies for the so called yellow turban people earlier this week. They were near the imperial seal in your collection room."

"I thank you for such a feat Zhao Zhong. You'll be richly rewarded after this council meeting, along with Zhang Rang."

They reached their destination. They stood before two large doors that were next two each other. Once they opened those, they would be in the meeting. Emperor Ling turned around to face Zhao Zhong & placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, we have to handle this & handle this good. I know He Jin is going to be making things difficult," he said now placing his other hand on the other shoulder.

Zhao Zhong nodded. "Don't worry. If he gets out of line, I'll defend you."

Emperor Ling patted his shoulders twice, spun around & now, they entered the meeting hall. There sat several generals talking & going over scrolls. Only two seats remained available: The head & the one to his right. Emperor Ling walked past all the bowing people & took his spot at the head of the chair. He motioned with his hands for everyone to take their seats & now everyone was seated. Emperor Ling took a sip from his cup & cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, I gathered you all here to let you know our problems as of late," he began. "First of all, the threat known as the Yellow Turbans continues to grow. I know they're having secret meetings place to place now & not only that but some have had the nerve to show up in the capital here & spy on us. Thankfully, however, Zhao Zhong & Zhang Rang took them out for me & I already promised to reward the both of you. We need to reinforce this facility primarily because who knows when someone is going to come in here with an assassination attempt. Also, Pu Yang needs to be reinforced as well. I heard that there are numerous uprisings in that area particularly. And one more thing, I need everyone to assemble messengers & send them to each fief. We have to watch the actions that occur there. Who knows if the Yellow Turbans are the only threat? People may become intrigued & influenced by such revolts & may want to start their own. Any news we need to report?"

He Jin stood up. "Emperor, our people have been suffering from sudden resource losses. Our crop growth is becoming scarce, the people, namely the children, are starving & our blacksmiths continue to run low on weapon supplies. At this rate emperor, we may not have weapons to defend ourselves & not only that but the men you appoint to the militia may become low on weapons."

Emperor Ling smirked. "Hmph, there is no such thing as running out of resources. Besides, we're entering the cold periods of the year where the crops freeze & the weather makes the health of our people decline sharply. It's not my fault everyone doesn't have a home okay? I can't save everyone."

"But these are children we're talking about."

"So what? They're too young to understand what the hell is going on. Only the strong grow to become great people like myself & if they survive through this, then they'll become something great one day."

He Jin wanted to yell at him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hated Emperor Ling but respected his high office power. He bowed his head. "Yes your highness."

He Jin sat back down & stared blankly down at the table. He kept his face emotionless to avoid a needless suspicion of him soon betraying the emperor. Emperor Ling looked around at the people seated at the large table.

"Alright, since there are no more questions, I am declaring this council meeting officially over. Everyone, you may leave & get to your duties."

Everyone got up & began walking out of the meeting room. Emperor Ling, however, remained in his seat. He was writing a letter down on a scroll he was going to send off to some officials eventually. He felt confident in his armies' strength but something told him that this Yellow Turban threat will become bigger & far out of his control should he not act now.

The Yellow Turbans were all assembled by the stage waiting for Zhang Jiao's speech. There was a large number a people assembled by the stage, ranging somewhere in the thousands. All had their yellow scarfs on & they were dead silent. Zhang Jiao, their leader, was sitting in a room by himself, writing up several scrolls. He wiped his forehead with his left hand before he placed his feather back in his ink cup. He left the scroll open on the table that way it would dry. He rose from his chair & blew out the light on his candle. He turned to the exit to his room, took a deep breath & walked out. He was immediately met by loud cheering & people chanting both his name & other nicknames. They were in a complete frenzy. Zhang Jiao took his spot on top of the stage & raised his hand, silencing the crowd. He cleared his old throat quietly before he began talking.

"Followers of the Yellow Turbans!" he shouted, causing everyone to begin cheering again & raise their hands into the air. "The time has come...the time for change! It is time for us to fulfill the will of the land & spread the teachings of the heavens!" Everyone began going crazy once again before finally silencing. "Children, the blue dragon is dead! The Han is dying! The emperor is no more! Our time has finally come...we must seize the land that way everyone will know the power of the heavens!" The same cheering routine happened once more. "We will bring rise to the yellow dragon & destroy the Han once & for all! Children, it's time to rise up & purge this evil!" Everyone began cheering again before Zhang Jiao raised his hand into the air to silence them. "Now my followers, we move forth & show the Han Dynasty the punishment for their sins!"

Well that's chapter 1 (a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well). Hope we enjoy it. Chapter 2 may be up in about three, maybe four days & it will be longer (I assure you). Don't forget to review if you like the story so far, have an OC you want me to use or if you have an idea you want me to use eventually. Until then, farewell! #writingismydrug


	2. Yellow Turbans Invade Ping Yuan

**Alright, I'm back with chapter 2! Special thanks to Wandering Dude, Gianti-Faith & Madison Lockheart for the reviews! I'll have your characters in the story soon! One quick question for Wandering Dude though: Is she oldest/youngest of the kids or does she float around in the middle? Now, let's get this started!**

**Chapter 2-The Yellow Turbans Invade Ping Yuan**

**Date: December 31****st****, 183**

**Time: Dawn**

After spending a large majority of the year 183 getting his Yellow Turban followers together, Zhang Jiao finally decided it was time to let the Han Dynasty know he meant business. What once started as a three man rebellion, which consisted of him & his brothers, Zhang Bao & Zhang Liang, now became an army...an army of more than hundreds of thousands of men & women, ready to devote themselves to the new era. This amazed Zhang Jiao. He didn't think his dream years ago would soon become a reality.

Zhang Jiao walked through the forest with his two brothers. They were making their way to the outpost they had set up months ago. Zhang Jiao was walking in front of them, his hands behind his back. The air was extremely humid, wetting the men's faces almost much more with each step they took. It finished raining only about thirty minutes ago & now they were walking in the left over puddles that remained on the dirt & grasslands. Zhang Bao ran up to his elder brother's side.

"Great teacher, aren't your feet getting a bit wet? Might you want my boots?" he asked.

Zhang Liang ran up as well. "No grand master, take mine's. Please, don't feel like..."

"It's fine," Zhang Jiao assured putting one of his hands into the air before placing it back behind his back. "Boots matter not now. Boots & sandals are for those who can afford to give up their time to give thanks to the heavens & buy them. They are nothing but a needless accessory." As Zhang Jiao was saying this, his bothers were taking off their shoes & tossing them into the forest. "After we create this new world, you can have all the boots & sandals you can afford. But first, we must listen to the will of heavens before we have time for the extra stuff."

"Uh, yes grand master!" both of his brothers said at the same time.

Zhang Jiao nodded his head. "Ah, you two will make great replacements for when I'm due to go to the heavens."

Zhang Bao & Zhang Liang ran back to their brother's side, worried at what he just said.

"Please don't say such things brother," Zhang Liang said.

"Yes brother, we don't even want to think about this world without you to lead us."

Zhang Jiao smiled & let out a quick snicker. "Don't be foolish you two. I am but an old man after all. Even if we quell this Han, my time is limited. Nothing lives forever." Zhang Jiao's face then grew a frown. "What's the use of my teachings if you two don't know how to apply them after I'm gone? You continue to learn from me & yet, neither of you have considered the possibility of me falling ill at any moment & perishing from this world. If you don't look into the future, what happens next? You can't live in the present & rely on the past. Living is all about the future. This mighty Yellow Turban army will fall quicker than it came to power if you two can't see that."

Zhang Bao was silent for a moment before he responded to that. "Yes-yes great teacher! Of course! I was foolish to never consider such a thing!" He was scratching his hair as he talked.

"Don't worry brother. Even if you were to fall now, we would lead the Yellow Turbans into the search of an immortal empire...an empire that will never fall," Zhang Liang added.

"That's what I want to hear from you two."

The trio entered a small city. It was a quiet city, everyone inside still probably sleeping. The buildings were small & were made of old rocks & stones. The color was run down on the buildings & they looked ready to just come down onto the residents in it. Zhang Jiao & his brothers got to a gong that sat in the center of the town & Zhang Jiao hit it one hard time. The echo rung for a while longer until they heard movement. Soon, people came from the buildings, most buildings having multiple people come from the inside of it. They immediately ran over to the three men & formed a large circle around them. They all wore yellow clothing & had their yellow scarfs wrapped around their heads. Most of the people in the group were young men & teenagers. They stood in silence & their bodies straight. Zhang Jiao couldn't help but smile & he slightly nodded his head downward.

"Ah, good morning my students," he began, "I hope you all enjoyed your rest. Now, it's time to begin our first move to quell the Han Dynasty. Today, the foolish emperor is away in Luo Yang & not only that but he's moved a large majority of his army to that region, fearing we'd come to kill him this quickly. He's left the region of Ping Yuan poorly guarded & today; we are going to take it from them & as we do that, we will get even more people to devote themselves to our cause. Soon, the Han won't stand a chance!"

Everyone raised their hands into the air & began cheering loudly. They were ready to give their lives to the future. Zhang Jiao nodded.

"Now, let's go meet the other unit! Zhang Bao, lead them there!" Zhang Jiao ordered.

"Alright...everyone! Follow me!" he ordered before running off, causing the people to run after him.

Zhang Liang & Zhang Jiao watched them speed off out of the city. They could see over the hills there was a larger area with several more buildings in it. That's where they had to go. They had the main forces hiding out there, preparing for battle & killing whoever refused to work amongst them. Zhang Jiao turned his head to his younger brother.

"It's only a matter of time now," he said now beginning to walk himself.

"Indeed. If you're right about this territory, we should have no problem taking it & beginning our rise to supreme power."

The city was even larger & much better looking inside. The buildings had fresh paint on them, the dirt, though wet & muddy from the rain earlier, was neatly spread out on the sides of the nicely paved roads & the grass was luscious as ever. Thousands of people walked around carrying out day to day duties, practicing riding their horses, using their weapons & some were discussing strategies inside of bigger buildings. They were preparing for a defense &, when the time came, an invasion. Amongst these people were three generals in charge of the facility. Pei Yuan Shao was in charge of making sure everyone was training & were doing it right, Cheng Yuanzhi made sure everyone was working whether it was moving items or building stuff & Bo Zhang was in charge of both making sure strategies were top tier & domestic affairs. Bo Zhang sat on a well, looking over a scroll he had just received from a troop. The scroll clearly stated that the Han were on to them & this city & they threatened to send a military down here to deal with the situation should they refuse to cooperate. This gave Bo Zhang a cocky smirk. He laughed in his mind at the idea of the Han sending people here to slay them if they don't bow to the Han. Bo Zhang looked up at the troop & reached him back the scroll.

"Start a fire & burn this," he ordered still with his smirk drawn on his face.

The man nodded & walked away. Bo Zhang rose to his feet & began walking towards the training area. He saw Pei Yuan Shao yelling at someone with his arm grabbing their cloth shirt & he had a sword to their throat. Bo Zhang began jogging over there.

"Trying isn't good enough you idiot!" Pei Yuan Shao yelled into the soldiers face.

"I-I'm sorry. I am full-fully willing to give my life to this cause."

Pei Yuan Shao raised his eyebrow with a devilish grin on his face. "I don't think I believe you."

"Hey, what's going on?" Bo Zhang asked now standing by the two concerned.

Pei Yuan Shao looked up at Bo Zhang. "This guy isn't willing to give his life & devotion to our cause fully. He must be..."

"Please..." Bo Zhang raised his left hand into the air. "Just because he has mixed feelings on giving his life to us doesn't mean he needs to be killed. Work with him. Get him to that level of devotion."

"I am!"

"No, what you're doing right now is scaring the living hell out of him. Trust me that method isn't going to work all of the time."

Pei Yuan Shao let the man go & got in Bo Zhang's face. "Last time I checked, I was in charge of military affairs & training. Don't come over here telling me how to train my comrades."

"Last time I checked, I was in charge of the strategies & domestic affairs. I telling you this as a strategist: Your leadership skills suck right now."

"Why you little..."

Before Pei Yuan Shao could finish that sentence, he saw a large group of people coming down a hill. Hundreds of people were charging towards the village.

"Holy..! We're being invaded!" Pei Yuan Shao said grabbing his sword.

Bo Zhang put his right arm out, ordering him to drop the weapon. "They're friendly you idiot. Don't you see their yellow clothes & scarfs?"

Bo Zhang walked of shaking his head. Pei Yuan Shao wanted to attack Bo Zhang for his smart remark but he feared if he did so, he would have Zhang Jiao to worry about. Instead, he followed him. Bo Zhang saw Zhang Bao leading them into the city & after only a few more feet, he met his comrade at the well.

"Welcome. What brings you to the city?" Bo Zhang asked after bowing.

"Our teacher has ordered us to attack Ping Yuan, which is over twenty miles away from here."

Bo Zhang nodded & turned around to face the civilians in the city. "ATTENTION! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!"

The troops began running over to the duo. When they got a couple of feet away, they began making deployment lines, side by the other lines side. After everyone was assembled, Zhang Bao stepped by Bo Zhang's side & stood up straight.

"Alright troops, today we make the first move onto the Han Empire!" he began. "My brother has blessed you all with the powers from the heavens for this battle so there is no way you can lose out there! Bo Zhang has researched the terrain for the upcoming battle so listen to him & his strategies!"

Zhang Bao looked at Bo Zhang, signaling for him to speak.

"Okay, this battle should be a cakewalk if we follow my orders. As we all know, we head down further into the valley to actually get to where I believe the real battle is going to begin. From there, three routes open up: A forest, another city & a deserted road that leads to a castle. Most of you are going to head straight to the castle. The one's that do that are merely a distraction unit. Attack the enemies there but leave some there to report for reinforcements in the center. The unit heading into the forest...this is important so listen up. Tonight, as in minutes after sundown, you head thru the forest to the garrisons quickly & quietly. This is there supply depot & we will need it for the second stage of our plan. Once you capture it, I will let you all know of our plan. The last unit will be leading a pincer attack unit to collide with the enemies in the area of the castle. This will create panic & confusion for the enemy & soon, the battle will be ours." Bo Zhang raised his hand into the air. "Alright everyone! Let's bring victory to the Yellow Turban forces!"

Zhu Jun was in the central garrison, feeding his horse some grass. His face had a bright smile on it, loving the way the day has been going thus far. After he finished giving the horse the grass, he began walking it to the stable barn. Half-way there he heard heavy footsteps approaching his backside. He looked back & saw one of his scouts. The scout kneeled down & bowed to him.

"My lord, the Yellow Turbans are leading a large scale invasion on our area as we speak!" he informed.

Zhu Jun looked at the messenger in shock. "Get the men assembled with their weapons & horses. Tell them we are defending this place, whether we have 900 men or a million men!"

"Yes my lord."

The messenger ran off to the other garrisons & Zhu Jun rushed his horse to the stable & locked it inside. He reached for his sword & checked out his reflection in it.

"It's show time," he said before sprinting to the battlefield.

The battle at the center of the battlefield was really heating up. Despite being outnumbered by a lot, the Han forces were putting up formidable resistance. They kept the pressure on the Yellow Turbans the entire day of battle & soon, both parties had to pull back due to exhaustion & fear of more loses.

**Time: Near Midnight**

Pei Yuan Shao slowly creep through some trees, his men following close behind him. They were making close to no noise as they made their way to the supply depot. Pei Yuan Shao was the first to exit the bushes & once he got near the garrison, he leaned his back against the wall. He took a few quiet breathes & waited for all his men to leave the forest. He only brought roughly thirty, so he didn't have to wait long. He peeked his head around the corner & spotted two guards on duty. Foolishly, they were looking dead ahead at the road leading to the supply depot. Pei Yuan Shao brought his head back around to face his troops with a smirk.

"I need two skilled archers," he requested.

It didn't take long for two people to step forward upon his request. He told them about the guards & what they needed to do. The first stepped out around the corner, aiming his arrow & almost instantly, he fired it, taking the closet guards life with a brutal headshot. The other guard realized what was going on but he was instantly shot by the second archer. They gave Pei Yuan Shao the thumbs up & now he made his move. He began leading his men to the supply depot entrance. Once there he once again leaned against the wall. He slowly pushed the door closest to him open. He caught several glimpses of sleeping soldiers, some sitting around a fire & others trying to get some rest. He looked back at his men.

"Ready to make some noise?" he whispered to them, receiving immediate head nods.

Pei Yuan Shao turned back to the door & kicked it open, making a few of the Han troops jump.

"Attack! Kill every last one of them!" Pei Yuan Shao ordered before charging in the garrison with his men.

The awake, some awaken, troops began panicking in fear at this sudden ambush. Pei Yuan Shao charged for the ones that seemed to be prepared for the ambush by the campfire. Effortlessly, he defeated one of them, slicing off a leg. He proceeded to destroy his next opponent, stabbing him in the chest. Before he took his blade out, one solider swung a blade for his head. Pei Yuan Shao ducked & the man accidently chopped off his comrade's head. Pei Yuan Shao capitalized on this & immediately removed the blade & slew the man.

Pei Yuan Shao stood in the middle of his troops, all thirty of them still alive.

"Well, in a matter of two minutes, we stole the enemies supply depot!" he began. "A quick raid like this should let you all know that the Han is ending as I speak! The once glorious Han empire would've turned this disadvantage into a mass murder scene but they have lost their touch...their way! We are the loyal servants of the Yellow Turbans & we shall take this land as ours!"

The troops began shocking their battle cries.

**Date: January 1****st****, 184**

**Time: Early Dawn**

Pei Yuan Shao spent the rest of that night, telling tall tales to his men, getting them excited for the upcoming battle. His attempt to boost morale was working extremely effectively. Right now he was telling a story about how he defeated a giant tiger when he was just fifteen years of age. Before he could finish it, he heard the garrison doors open & he saw Zhang Bao with a lot more men. Pei Yuan Shao got up & made his way to them.

"You guys are up early," he complimented.

"It's because we can carry out our plan now that you guys have secured this supply depot. Are there any tools for a fire attack?" Zhang Bao said.

"Plenty...they are all in the dark brown barn in the back corner to your left. You'll piss your pants when you see all that stuff."

Zhang Bao smirked & nodded before he turned to his men. "Alright you guys heard him! Get the supplies!"

The men immediately sprinted for the barn.

"So what's this next attack we're planning?" Pei Yuan Shao asked.

"Burn that castle...Bo Zhang says that the commander Huangfu Song is in it. If we can kill him, this battle is definitely ours for the taking."

"I see...that Bo Zhang really is smart. Maybe I was wrong to want to fight him."

"You & your men can rest here. I was impressed that you & just these men took the entire supply depot without the need for backup."

"Hey, we're worth a thousand men. You give the order, we break the faces."

Zhang Bao nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Zhang Bao rode his horse in front his men through the forest, leading to the castle. His men were armed with fire arrows, flaming swords, & torches. They were ready to literally..."Raise Hell". Zhang Bao & company passed the last tree & Zhang Bao knew it was time.

"Light it up you guys! Show them the burning spirit of the Yellow Dragon!" he ordered.

His soldiers with the flaming arrows fired at the castle & the ones with the torches swung them into the long wall protecting the castle. Within seconds, fire was spreading faster than an airborne disease. Zhang Bao & his men fearlessly rode in the castle walls & saw the panicking Han soldiers screaming & begging for their lives. This pleased Zhang Bao.

"Attack them! Show them no mercy!" he ordered.

**Date: January 3****rd****, 184**

**Time: Late Afternoon**

Emperor Xing sat out in the sun, though it was cold, with Zhao Zhong & Zhang Rong. They were laughing, discussing the parade they just attended earlier in the day.

"So what about that dragon you guys?" Xing asked to immediate approval.

"I still find it hard to believe that women portrayed that dragon so well," Zhang Rong stated.

Before any of them could say anything else, they saw a messenger running towards them full speed. The emperor sat up from his slouched position & waited for the man's arrival. Seconds later, the messenger was kneeled down in front of the emperor.

"Your highness, the Yellow Turbans have attacked Ping Yuan in your absence & seized the province!" the messenger informed.

The emperor rose to his feet in disbelief. "What the hell!" He threw his wine bottle to the floor, scaring all the people around him. "I choose to leave Ping Yuan for a few months & those...heathens attack it!"

Zhao Zhong stood up from his chair. "If I may speak your highness," he began. "This may be a perfect opportunity to put the people in your debt."

"What do you mean?" Xing was focused on him.

"We could call all of the warlords from across the land to meet here for a call of arms. You are the emperor, so they will have to listen. Plus, after you seize the battle & quell this rebellion, they will be forced to be loyal to you since you're the reason they combined their strength in the first place."

Emperor Xing looked at Zhao Zhong in shock at his brilliance. "You are one clever man!" he exclaimed. He turned his attention to the messenger. "Find a lot more messengers like yourself, split up & spread the word across the land! This Yellow Turban Rebellion must be dealt with immediately!"

**Alright so it's been a while since I've updated this story but I persevered & got it done! Woo! Damn I feel good aha. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to submit your OCs & other ideas. Peace. #writingismydrug**


End file.
